


Drugged

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Reader, Olivia Benson & You, Olivia Benson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Drugged

Glancing up when your phone pinged, you took a moment to stretch, dropping your pen while you rolled your neck, massaging into the tense spots. You’d been working on this case for what was definitely too much time, it had definitely started to cut into your personal life, you’d barely seen your wife all week. You’d been in the office so late you’d missed dinner, opting to grab a bite (and more importantly a very well deserved glass of wine) at Forlini’s while you plowed through closing arguments. You smiled as you opened the text from Olivia, attached was a short clip of Noah in his dance class.

_‘He’s so fucking cute.’_

_‘You still at work?”_

_‘Forlini’s. I’m almost done, should be home by lights out.’_

_‘Okay. Keep me updated. I love you.’_

_‘I will. Love you too.’_

You thanked the waitress as she cleared your plate, asking for another glass of wine as you polished off the first. Sighing gently, you slid your work files over to the closed off side of the booth, ducking out to quickly use the bathroom. When you returned your fresh glass of wine was waiting for you, you took a hefty swig of it before pulling your legal bad back in front of you.

It was about halfway through that glass you noticed your vision was starting to get fuzzy, you’d clearly been staring at your paperwork for far too long. You rubbed slightly at your eyes, doing your best not to smear the remnants of make up. Closing the file folder you shoved it into your bag, it was when you looked up across the restaurant that you realized something was wrong. Your head was nearly spinning, you felt drunk, too drunk. It was only a glass and a half of wine, and you’d actually managed to get all three meals in today. You focussed on your enunciation as you asked for the bill, quickly settling it as your hands fumbled with your phone, raising it to your head.

“Hey, you gonna be late?” Liv asked, sounding half distracted.

“Somethings not right…” Her heart stopped at the slurred weakness of your voice

“I’ll be right there.” She was ever thankful for the fact that Amanda happened to be at the apartment, able to leave Noah with her and race off to Forlini’s, not afraid of using lights and sirens. “Stay on the phone with me baby, I’m on my way.” She coaxed you gently, heart hammering in her chest as you mumbled something unintelligible and the line went dead. 

Teetering in your heels you stood from the table, struggling to get your coat on. There were too many people around inside the restaurant, too many established defence attorneys, your brain wasn’t thinking straight but you knew you didn’t want them to see you like this. You hoped the cool night air would help clear your head, sinking into the door as you pushed it open. Hand on the wall for support you moved a few paces down, avoiding the smokers, stumbling against the brick. Leaning your head back against the wall you let your eyes fall shut, trying to hold back the spins. 

You didn’t see him watching you from the side of the bar, no one noticed the way he casually strolled by your table on his way to the washroom, only he noticed you. The way you rubbed your eyes, shook your head in an attempt to regain your thoughts, the way your fine motor skills slowly dissipated by the moment. He didn’t care about the wedding band on your finger, only about the way your pencil skirt hugged your hips, the way that when you bent over he had a clear shot down your blouse.

“You okay there sunshine?” 

“Hmm..?” You rolled your head too fast to find where the gruff noise was coming from, your weight uneven on your feet, legs tangling in each other, practically tripping right into his arms. You tried your best to slur out an apology as he chuckled darkly.

“What’d’ya say I give you a ride home?”

“Mm’fine…” In an attempt to push him away you tumbled backwards, side of your head colliding with the brick wall.

“Whoa, come on now. You’re not fine.” He wrapped a strong arm around you, tugging you into his side, “My car’s just around the corner.” It took longer than he would’ve liked directing you down the street, underestimating how heavily the effects would hit you.

“HEY!” Olivia’s voice broke through the night, “Get away from her!” He laughed lightly, 

“I’m just giving her a ride home.”

“Back off now!”

“Oh come on, butt out, I’m helpin’ the lady.”

“NYPD GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!” She was not impressed, having barely made it to you in time, tensions were high and she was pulling rank, pulling her gun out on the asshole. It was at the admission that he bolted, she had no choice, not wanting to leave you alone to pursue him, she’d worry about that later. Right now it was you she was concerned about, racing to your slouched form. “Hey…hey…you’re okay baby, you’re okay.” She wrapped her arms around you, getting you as sturdy as she could, leading you back to the car.

**

You awoke with a start the next morning, jumping at the sudden intrusion of Noah clambering practically on top of you.

“Hey, what did I say?” Olivia’s quiet voice echoed through the room from the door, “Leave Momma alone, she’s not feeling great today.”

“Okaaaayyy…” He pouted, giving you a quick hug before scampering down the hall.

“What…the hell?” You groaned heavily, rolling to face Olivia, “I feel like fucking garbage.”

“I’m not surprised.” She sat gently on the side of the bad, hand stroking your mussed hair off your face, offering you a bottle of Pedialyte encouraging you to start with small sips.

“What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me?” 

“I…I remember calling you, then everything goes completely black.” Your eyes watered as you started to panic, realizing just how vulnerable you had been.

“Did you talk to anyone at Forlini’s?” Your face scrunched, causing you to wince, hand shooting to the bump on the side of your head.

“Calhoun stopped by to say hi but that was it. I was sitting at a table not at the bar.” You let out a moan of pain, feeling the shakes start to move through your body as it finally began to fully wake up. “What happened to my head?”

“You were bleeding when I found you.”

“Found me??”

“Yeah.” She took the bottle from your trembling hand, the anxiety racing through your chest even more so now, “Some sleezebag was trying to get you into the back of his car, you were barely conscious.”

“Oh my God.” Your voice shook, the horror of the situation settling heavily across your face.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Liv cautiously sat you up, tugging you into a soothing hug, lips gently meeting your hair. “You’re okay, you’re safe now.” Feeling your body shudder against hers she gave you a soft squeeze, moving her hands to gently cup your face, “I’ve got you my love.”

“Thank you.” She gave your lips the softest kiss you could imagine, feeling the love and relief pouring from her.

“Did you leave your drink unattended?”

“No. I— fuck.” Your heart fell, God how could you have been so stupid? “I ordered a second glass of wine, it made it to the table before I got back from the bathroom. I..I thought it’d be safe there.” You ran a hand over your face, sighing heavily, “Really? At Forlini’s of all places?”

“Seems like it.” Olivia gave your forehead a kiss, holding her lips there for an extended moment. 

She’d been terrified when she’d found you, heart racing in her chest, practically ready to shoot the guy for even _thinking_ about hurting the woman she loved. You were so completely out of it, half passed out, not even able to keep your eyes open by the time you got home she actually called Melinda, freaking out over the situation, she’d never seen you like that was was utterly afraid. Amanda even had to meet her at the car to help get you into the apartment in one piece. Sure, she dealt with the day after of date rape on a near daily basis, but she never realized just how much of an effect it took on those poor victims, seeing you so totally fucked made her feel so much worse for every single one of them. She was beyond eternally grateful that she’d gotten there in the nick of time, and that the perp hadn’t pulled a weapon, things could’ve ended a hell of a lot worse.

“Did..did you catch the guy?”

“No.” She sighed, thumb trailing across your cheek, “I was by myself, he ran once I identified myself. You were more important. Can we even stick him with a charge?” You rubbed your eyes, struggling to remember the details through your foggy brain.

“Criminal offence…infliction of bodily harm, attempted sexual assault, probably assault for whatever happened here.” You gestured to the wound on your head. “But we’d either need a confession or a tox screen.”

“You wanna pursue this?”

“Liv, if we don’t nip this guy now I’m just going to be prosecuting him for a hell of a lot worse of a crime later.” She gave you a gentle kiss, 

“I’ll get Amanda and Fin over to Forlini’s, scour the security tapes. We’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

“Baby I don’t think I can get out of this bed. I feel worse than I did after that night in Cabo….” She let out a laugh at that, one of your first vacations together you’d done so many shots of various sugary liquor you could hardly see straight. She’d spent the better part of the night (and the next day) rubbing your back while you puked, barely able to leave the coolness of he bathroom floor. You didn’t eat anything but saltines and even then that wasn’t until nearly 9pm. 

“Warner doesn’t usually do house calls but I’m sure she’ll make an exception this time.”

“Thank you.” Olivia smiled at the ultimate of softest expressions you gave her as you kissed her, feeling the small smile against her lips, “You really are a super hero. I mean it.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” She kissed your cheek gently, “What DA do you want me to call?”

“Donnelly.” You collapsed against the bed, wincing at the wave of spins coming over you, “This asshole needs to face her rage.” You hiccoughed heavily, “Oh God….” You groaned, curling into a ball, Olivia couldn’t help the brief laugh, 

“You need a bucket?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute Benson.” Your voice was muffled by the duvet, but she could see the teasing glare in your eyes, which immediately vanished as you hiccoughed again. “And yes…please….”

“I’ll do my best to keep Noah out of your hair.”

“Thank you.” She blew you a kiss, shooting a wink your way as she quietly shut the door. You may have felt like a literal dump truck, but you were home, you were safe, and you were loved.


End file.
